One Master Too Many Version 2
by John Silver fan
Summary: A different take on 'One Master Too Many' with a twist.
1. Enter Master Finn

Camille stiffed at the light blue blast that saved the Red Ranger from the Rinshi. She knew that attack all too well.

A cry was heard, and tall man with long, blonde hair, and two blue sabers in his hands, came running through the smoke.

Though it had been ten thousand years, and he had aged some, Camille recognized. She'd recognize him anywhere.

"You!"

The man defeated the Rinshi with ease and went to the edge of the beach. He charged his sabers and sent an energy sphere hurling into the giant whirlpool.

"Power of the Shark!" he cried as he did.

Crustaceo came flying towards Camille, the whirlpool disappearing, and hit the ground beside.

"What happened?!" he said as he stood up.

Camille growled and teleported Crustaceo and herself back to Dai Shi's lair.

Casey, Lily, and Theo rushed over to the man as he lowered his sabers.

"That was incredible," Casey said.

"Who are you?" Theo asked.

The man looked at them, a proud and noble look in his eyes.

"Pai Zhuq Master Finn."

"My new master," Casey said as Lily and Theo bowed in respect.

They took him back to Jungle Karma Pizza.

"Can I get you something to eat or something to drink?" Lily asked excitedly, still impressed at the middle-aged man's skills and strength.

"Surprise me," he said with a chuckle.

Lily and Theo rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

"RJ," Casey called.

Master Finn felt his breath catch for a moment at the name.

"RJ, I found my new master."

Master Finn and RJ locked gazes for a moment, and RJ gave a half smile just as Lily and Theo came back up.

"Hello, Dad."

Casey stared at RJ in surprise.

"Dad?"

Lily and Theo exchanged stunned but excited grins.

A small smile came to the Shark Master's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Master Fiin and RJ went to the upper level of the loft as Casey, Lily, and Theo went downstairs to help Fran.

"What's it been, RJ, six years?"

The young Pai Zhuq Master gave a forced chuckle.

"Give or take."

Master Finn shook his head slightly at his son's attitude towards him.

"What, you're not going to tell me what you've been up to since you left to find your own Master and animal spirit?"

RJ turned to his father, his green eyes locking gazes with his father's chocolate brown eyes. He lost whatever he had been going to say, for he saw a difference in his father's gaze. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he knew something was different about his father.

"RJ?"

His father's slightly concerned voice brought him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"You okay? You zoned out for a minute."

A sheepish look crossed the young man's face.

"Oh. Sorry."

"So what have you been up to?"

Well,..."

RJ never got to finish, for they were interrupted by Casey.

"Uh, Master Finn?"

Father and son turned to look at the Red Ranger.

"I was wondering if you might be able to train me?"

Master Finn sighed inwardly. Catching up with his son would have to wait.

"Sure, Casey. We'll take it to the beach, I don't want to break anything, and I'm sure RJ would like it if we didn't break anything as well."

"That would be great, Dad. Last time you did it inside you busted a window and Mom had a cow."

Master Finn, halfway down the stairs, looked back at RJ, and both shuddered at the memory.

"Now _that_ was scary," RJ said.

"Oh, yeah."

Master Finn reached Casey.

"Word of advice, Casey, if you ever get married, _never_ make your wife angry. It's not pretty."

As he walked out with Casey, he picked up his sabers.

He spent the next few hours on the beach, training Casey in the Shark Technique, using the sabers.

After Casey had mastered the techinque, they went back to JKP.

Theo and Lily were training, and Lily knocked one of the training fans out of Theo's hand.

"Lookout!" both cried as it flew towards the doorway.

Master Finn ducked just in time as the fan hit the doorframe right where his head had been.

RJ looked down from the upper level of the loft to see his father looking at the training fan, now imbedded in the doorway, white faced.

"I understand that not everyone likes sharks, but don't you think taking my head off is a bit extreme?" Master Finn said half-jokingly as the color slowly returned to his face.

"Sorry," Lily and Theo said.

Master Finn pulled the training fan from the doorframe, folded it, and tossed it to Theo.

Casey praised the Shark Master and the Shark Techinque, and Master Finn knew it wasn't going to end well.

He was right; RJ left.

Casey went to find him, and Master Finn thought back to ealier that day when he saved the Rangers, to someone he knew a long time ago.


	3. A Bit of the Past

_"David, you have to do better than that!" the young woman laughed as she avoid the young Shark Master's attack._

_He laughed._

_"I'm not trying too hard, C." he said, purring her nickname to annoy her._

_She smiled and rolled her eyes, fighting the blush that threatened to come to her face._

_"Sure you're not."_

_"Come on. I am one of the Three Chosen Protects to defeat Dai Shi."_

_She put down her weapon and went over to him._

_"I know, but remember what happened to the last three?"_

_"Yes. They were destroyed because they were overconfident."_

_She nodded._

_"Exactly. I don't want that to happen to you."_

_She turned away to hide her tears._

_"I... I love you, David. I can't lose you."_

_Her breath caught in her throat when she felt David's strong arms gently encirle her waist and pull her back against him._

_"I love you, too, C. You won't lose me."_

_She turned in his arms, and he slowly leaned in closer. He could feel her breath on his lips._

"Master Finn?" Theo said, gently shaking the older man.

"Huh? What?"

Lily and Theo looked at him.

"Are you okay, Master Finn? You didn't respond to anything until Theo shook you," Lily said.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just remembering... an old memory."

The Yellow and Blue Rangers decided not to pry.

The alarm going off startled all three, and they turned to the tvs to see Casey fighting Crustaceo and the Rinshi on the beach. They rushed out to help him, not noticing RJ arriving as they left.

After the fight, after having to fight the Shark Spirit Zord, Casey went to find RJ, and Lily and Theo went to Master Finn.

"Where's Casey?"

"He went to find RJ and tell him about the fight."

Master Finn sighed.

"I failed you all."

"Hey, things happen," Lily said.

"Yes,... but not to me."

With that, he walked away, going towards a large pool of water.

Lily and Theo went after to him, and watching for a moment as he skipped some stones on the water. They joined him.

"I used to do this all the time back at the Pai Zhuq Academy with Swoop, Phant, Mao, and a few others."

Lily and Theo turned to him to listen.

"It was kind of funny, for there were six guys and only two girls."

Lily and Theo smiled.

"They could take care of themselves, though. There was never a doubt about that."

He picked up another stone.

"One of the girls taught me a trick for skipping stones. Lets see if I can remember it."

He thought a moment then swung his arm like he was going to just throw the stone down into the water, but then flicked his wrist right as he let go of the stone.

The stone skipped across nearly half the pool.

"Whoa!" Lily and Theo said together.

Master Finn smiled for a moment, but then his smile faded.

"Master Finn, what's wrong?"

"The girl who taught me that, she and I became more than friends, we became a couple."

The two Rangers listened with interest.

"Then Dai Shi attacked, and the Phantom Beast War broke out. Three of my friends died in the battle, and my girlfriend, I guess you could say, betrayed us."

Lily and Theo looked at each other then back at Master Finn with sympathy.

"She joined Dai Shi, who killed her family to make sure they wouldn't talk her out of her choice. I tried myself but failed. Being of the Chosen Three, I managed to destroy Dai Shi's body, but she stopped me from destroying him completely. So the one you knew as Master Mao, trapped him in the box. The girl and Dai Shi's minons were trapped in the walls of Dai Shi's lair."

The Shark Master sighed.

"Ten thousand years, and I've never been able to forget her."

"Who was she?"

He hesitated then sighed again.

"Camille."


	4. Camille's Choice

Casey came over, his expression mirroring the shocked expressions of Lily and Theo.

"How much did you hear, Casey?"

"Enough," the Red Ranger said, still in shock.

Master Finn held a stone with a sharp edge in his hand.

"She betrayed us and caused the death of three Masters."

He clenched his hand into a tight fist until he felt blood and opened his hand to find the stone had cut his hand. He sighed and threw the stone into the water.

Lily, grateful that the pool was fresh water, dipped her handkerchef into the water, rung it out so it was damp, and went to the Shark Master.

"Let me see your hand, Master Finn."

Sensing it would do him no good to argue, Master Finn held his hand out to her. He hissed as she began to clean the cut on his plam where he had been holding the sharp edge of the stone.

After she cleaned the cut, Casey took his own handkerchef out and tied it around the Shark Master's hand, covering the cut.

"That should until we get back to JKP."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

They turned to see Camille and Crustaceo.

"A Pai Zhuq Master teaching his students how to feel sorry for themsleves. Shame, shame, shame."

Master Finn scowled.

"You're one to talk of shame, Camille."

She glared at him and powered up her chamelon spirit.

"Rinshi!"

A bunch of Rinshi appeared and attacked the Rangers while Camille attacked Master Finn.

Lily and Theo fought the Rinshi, while Casey fought Crustaceo.

Camille and Master Finn slowly circled each other.

"Why, Camille? Why did you join Dai Shi? Better yet, why did you stay with him after he murdered your family?"

Camille was silent, and Master Finn knew that she didn't have an answer.

"He's struck you, abused you, made you feel worthless and useless, treated you like a slave, and threatened to kill you. Camille, you could do so much better than him. He's a cold-hearted murderer, and you know it. You should know that better than any of us. You watched him kill your father, mother, and sister. He's using your affection so your power and animal spirit are at his command. He'll probably destroy you when he feels you've served your purpose to him."

She stopped, and he knew he was getting somewhere.

"Remember the day you gave me your locket?"

He reached into his shirt and pulled out a locket.

"I still have it, and I still wear it."

Camille powered down, revealing a bit of surprise in her face and eyes.

He slipped the necklace back into his shirt.

"Come back to Pai Zhuq, Camille. You'll be treated right, equally. You _do_ matter, Camille, you're a person, just as much as I am. Dai Shi is nothing but a monster."

The Rangers defeated Crustaceo and stood off to the side, ready to help Master Finn if needed, and back at JKP, RJ was watching it on the tvs, leaning forward in his chair axiously.

Camille did something none of them expected. She rushed forward, threw her arms around Master Finn, and kissed him full on the lips!

Master Finn stumbled back a little, trying to keep his balance and a little a startled. Then he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The Rangers stared in disblief, mouths open, and RJ fell off his chair.


	5. Chapter 5

A blast sent them all flying through the air.

"Camille, you traitor!"

Master Finn and the Rangers jumped up to protect Camille from Dai Shi.

While Rinshi kept the Rangers busy, Dai Shi fought Master Finn.

Seeing his father was weakening and getting beat, RJ rushed out to help.

Master Finn was thrown to the ground and got the wind knocked out of him.

"David!" Camille cried as she rushed over to him.

Dai Shi approached them.

"And so ends the Shark Master!"

A cry startled them, and Dai Shi turned just as he was attacked by RJ.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. You mess with my dad, you mess with me," RJ said, standing in-between his father and Dai Shi.

"He's strong, RJ," Master Finn warned his son.

RJ glanced at his father for a moment.

"So am I."

He and Dai Shi battled for a few moments.

"Spirit of the Wolf!" RJ cried as he released his Wolf Spirit to attack Dai Shi.

"Consider this a draw, but mark my words, Wolf Master, we will meet again."

Dai Shi then left, and Camille helped Master Finn to his feet.

RJ went over to them, still a little weary of Camille.

"The Wolf huh?"

"I'm sorry, Dad. It's who I am."

Master Finn chuckled.

"Yeah, I can see. You make an old shark very proud, son."

RJ smiled.

Master Finn and Camille's past together was explained on the way back to JKP, and RJ taught his father how to make pizzas.

"So nice to see you boys bonding," Lily said.

The two Masters chuckled.

Camille came down, her hair down and her make-up washed off.

Master Finn turned at her footsteps and froze.

RJ, Casey, Lily, and Theo followed his stunned gaze and stopped in surprise.

"Wow. Camille, you look great," Lily said.

Camille smiled.

"Thanks,... uh..."

"Lily."

"Lily. I can remember that."

RJ, Casey, and Theo gave their names again for her to remember.

"Okay, guys, we need a large RJ Special, a medium Peperroni, and oh...," said Fran as she came in and saw Master Finn and Camille.

There was an awkward pause.

"Uh, Fran, I'd like you to meet my dad and Camille."

"Hi, Camille and... RJ's dad."

The group chuckled.

"Just call me Master Finn. A nickname a few friends gave me a long time ago," Master Finn, giving RJ, Camille, and the Rangers a wink.

"Um, okay,... Master Finn."

Fran gave them the orders and went back out to serve drinks with Lily and Theo, while Casey stayed in the kitchen to help.

Camille went to Master Finn, who was wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt.

"You need to wear these more often," she said as she felt the hardened muscles in his arms.

He chuckled as he blushed.

RJ and Casey looked at each other, still a little unsure and uncomfortable about the affection between Camille and the Shark Master.

"In your forties,... sort of, and you beat a ton of Rinshi and Crustaceo without breaking a sweat."

"Yeah, just don't let me fight Dai Shi unless RJ's around to save my hide again."

This roused them all into a laugh.

Perhaps Camille and Master Finn being together, again, wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
